Peter and Terra
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: When Peter is transported into Jump City he meets Terra and the Teen Titans. How would of Terra's fate changed if Peter had taught her that with great power must also come great responsibility. Peter/Terra pairing (note I have a poll for a one-shot if you guys want one for this couple this will not be in the same universe as this story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peter groaned his head was absolutely throbbing. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in New York. Then he remembered how he got here. Reed had been working on an inter dimensional portal and Reed had asked Peter for help. However when they had turned it on something went wrong and it had pulled Peter in. Now he was in an alternate earth with no way of getting back home. He looked down and noticed he was still wearing his civilian cloths at least that was a plus. He checked to make sure he had his Spider-Man costume. Sure enough it was there.

Peter slowly got up and looked out to where he was on top of a tall building. It was a city he could tell that much. But it was defiantly not New York he knew that because New York didn't have a gigantic T shaped tower near the city. He looked down towards the alley and made sure no one was watching and jumped down towards the ground into the strange city.

Once on the streets he looked around at newspapers. The date was the same however he found that this city he was in was called Jump City. Strange name for a city but he didn't care it was after all an alternate dimension. Suddenly his spider-sense started buzzing he turned towards the bank across the street and an explosion happened seconds later. Through the smoke came a man with glowing energy armor around him with a huge light bulb in the middle

'Looks like this universe has it's own bag of heroes guess it's time for the amazing spider-man to make his appearance' thought Peter as he ran through the screaming crowd towards a back alley to change in his costume.

Dr. Light couldn't believe his luck he managed to rob that bank with ease and with the titans away it was the perfect time to strike no one could stop him now. Suddenly he felt something pulled from his hand and looked at his shoulder to see a web. He looked to where its origin was to see a kid in a red and blue suit with spider webbing and a mask with bug lenses. laughed at this the titans had sent a rookie to fight how pathetic.

"So it seems the titans have sent a new titan on me and who might you be…" Dr. Light said smirking

"Me?" said the masked figure. "I'm The Amazing Spider-Man" and with that he pulled the moneybag free from hands surprising him. With anger fired his energy gauntlets at the new hero who dodged them with ease.

"And you my sparky friend who might you be? "Asked spider-man

"I'm the controller of light itself !" the villain screamed as he fired more rays of energy

"Dude your worse then Shocker I mean seriously Dr. Light what kind of name is that" he dodged a few more before webbing the villain's eyes.

"Do you ever shut up!" Dr. Light bellowed ripping the webbing from his face.

"No so get used to it buddy." Spider-Man dodged a few more of 's attacks before he found his opening. During a mid-air flip he fired a web line and hit the villain in the chest. Then launched himself at the villain feet first sending into a wall.

Peter thought he had won until his spider-sense went off and another ray of energy came blasting right at him. This time it hit him straight in the chest sending Peter skidding through the street.

"Ow that's going to hurt a lot in the morning," he mumbled as he slowly got back to his feet.

Dr. Light was about to send another blast of energy towards Spider-Man but was hit with a huge boulder sending the villain flying into a car and knocking him unconscious.

Peter turned to see a blonde girl with goggles, a black t-shirt and shorts floating on a rock. She slowly floated down towards Peter.

"Thanks for the save back there I'm Spider-Man" said Peter holding out his hands

The girl took off her goggles revealing light baby blue eyes she smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Terra… so I'm guessing I'm not the only new superhero in town or are you one of the famous Teen Titans"

Peter was about to tell her know when police sirens could be heard in the distance coming towards the.

"Sorry I got to go me and cops don't mix to well anyway it was nice meeting you Terra," said Spider-Man as he shot a web to a nearby building and launched himself into open sky.

XxX

The Titians were just coming home from a long mission in Atlantis helping Aqualad with some things. They were all pretty tired so Beast Boy decided to play some video games to relax. When he turned on the TV it was on the news. He was about to change it but was stopped when he saw what the news was talking about.

"ROBIN, CY, STAR, RAVEN COME QUICK" shouted Beast Boy

The four other Titians ran to the living room to see what Beast Boy was

Yelling on about. Then they saw the news report about how a guy in a spider costume with a rock-throwing girl took down Dr. Light all by herself. It had taken all five Titians just to take him down.

"This is so cool!" shouted Beast Boy excitedly "Finally were not the only heroes in this town HEY maybe we can get them to become Titians"

Robin looked at Beast Boy then sighed, "We don't know anything about these two let's wait it out until we actually meet them."

Beast Boy hanged his head in defeat then went back to his room while the rest of the Titians watched the remaining of the news broadcast.

XxX

Peter walked through the city lights of Jump City. He had to admit it wasn't so bad. Now all he had to do was find a place to stay for the night at least he didn't forget his check from the Daily Bugle so he could afford something but it had to be cheap. He found a nice looking cheap hotel downtown once inside to check in however was a different story.

The girl he had met earlier as Spider-Man was pleading with the guy at the front desk to ask for a room she was wearing different clothing instead of shorts it was jeans and her goggles were gone and her t-shirt was a different color. The man however wouldn't let her because she was short on money. Peter sighed and walked forward.

"Excuse me but is there something wrong here?"

"I've told this girl she doesn't have enough for a room but blonde cant seem to get it through her thick skull here." He said rudely

Peter pulled out what money he had. "Will this cover it?"

The man checked it and nodded. "This can actually cover for two rooms is that what you want.

"Yes please"

Peter glanced at Terra briefly. She was smiling at him as the man gave her a key to her room then disappeared up the stairs. After getting to his room and looked out into the city lights of Jump City. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get home maybe if he found those teen Titians everyone had been talking about maybe they could get him home. Peter shrugged it off and lay down in bed it had been a long and stressful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:Wow I wasn't expecting so many likes and follows the first day thanks guys anyway here's the second chapter if you guys have anything you'd like me to add or do in this story at all just comment or PM me I'd like to hear yalls ideas.**

Peter heard the sound of sirens before he even opened his eyes. He quickly bolted from his bed and got his costume and web shooters on. Once he pulled on his mask he opened his window and with out hesitating jumped into open air towards the sound of the sirens.

When Peter arrived at the scene he saw five teens facing a British looking guy in a union jack jacket.

"Stop this right now Mad Mod," shouted the one in the red and green costume.

The one named Mad Mod laughed "Don't you brats get it I've already won" he then pressed a button on a cane he had been holding and six huge British looking robots came from the ground surrounding the team of heroes. Peter swinged in and landed in the middle of the team of heroes.

"Hi guys name's Spider-Man and you guys must be the Teen Titans I've been hearing about," said Spider-Man

"Yea that's us now can you help us out of here" asked the robot man

"No problem" he then formed two huge web balls and swung them at one of the robots. It hit the robot directly in the chest going through and causing the robot to collapse. Each titan took on there own robot defeating each one as quick as his or her newcomer.

Mad Mod could only stand in horror as he watched the Titians defeat him again. Then he remembered his ultimate weapon. He pressed the button again on his cane and this time it transformed into a huge laser like gun.

"Say your Prayer's you little yanks!" laughed Mad Mod.

Just as it was about to fire a boulder hit the gun sending it flying across to the titans.

The man in red quickly stomped on the gun destroying it and walked slowly towards Mad Mod with a serious look.

"It's over" he said and punched the villain in the face nocking him out. He walked back to his team towards Spider-Man. He looked at him with another serious look like he was looking for any sort of a lie. Then he stretched out his hand towards Spider-Man, which Spider-Man shook.

"Name's Robin and this is my team"

He pointed to the alien looking girl named Starfire. Who then proceeded to run over and hug Peter to death. Then there was Raven whom was a Goth looking chick in a hood that gave him a glare staring right into his soul. Next was Cyborg the robot guy who Peter had talked briefly too. Finally he introduced him to Beast Boy who proceeded to change into many different animals.

"Hey web head!" shouted a familiar voice.

The six teens turned and saw Terra in her superhero uniform her goggles above her head revealing her blue eyes. "Fancy seeing you here spider" she said with a smirk

"Like wise earth girl" peter replied back. He had to admit Terra reminded him of one of his friends of the X-Men Kitty Pryde to be exact just mix personality with pure sarcasm and you have Terra.

She glanced back at the Titians and introduced herself to them. Who then introduced themselves to Terra. After the introductions Robin glanced at Terra and Spider-Man.

"Would you like to come to the tower," he asked

Peter's eyes widened. He just met these people now he was expecting to go with them. "Uh…sure why not"

"Let's go then!" shouted Terra triumphantly "race you there web-head" she said excitedly and lifted a chunk of the ground that she was standing on and raced towards the tower shaped T.

Peter shot a web line on Terra's rock propelled himself next to her, which took her by surprise.

"How did-"

"Spider powers gotta love em"

She smiled and continued on towards the tower. The two of them were the first to arrive at the tower they waited on the top of the tower.

"So what brings you to Jump anyway?" she asked as they sat on the edge of the building

"Wanted a change in scenery I'm originally from New York but not this New York. I'm actually from an alternate earth in my world New York is basically the hub of all super hero and villain activity alike. You?" said Peter

Terra was caught off guard she hadn't expected to be asked she had to lie. Obviously she didn't know this guy. "I came to be a Titian," she said firmly.

Peter was about to ask why when he was cut off by a roar of an engine and saw a huge aircraft coming down to the tower. Once it landed out stepped the team.

"Well let's give you guys the tour" said Robin

XxX

Peter was amazed he couldn't believe they lived in a place like this. It was like the x-mansion, Avengers tower and the Baxter building all rolled into one huge tower. Once they made it into the living room and all sat on the couch watching Beast Boy fail at video games.

"So Spider-Man where you from" asked Cyborg as they watched

He told the same story he told Terra and a whole lot more. He told them of the Avengers, the fantastic four, Daredevil and the X-Men. He told them how he got his powers and what his villains were like when he mentioned the green goblin Beast Boy burst into laughter.

"Dude seriously The Green Goblin how lame is that"

Peter glared at Beast Boy and sighed. "He's my greatest enemy and one of the most deranged he's killed a lot of people and you shouldn't take him lightly" his voice was firm and they knew he was serious. After this there was silence as he told the rest of his story.

After this Terra told her story of how she traveled across the country and went to all these different places until she heard of the Titians and decided to move to Jump City and become a Teen Titian.

"Well that's a big decision Terra…Let me and the team think it over…do you have anywhere to stay" asked robin. To which Terra nodded.

'Spider-Man do you…"

"Yea sure I'd like that"

Robin nodded and looked at his team they all looked like they agreed.

"Then it's settled Spider-Man is staying with us for the time being"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys chapter three is up this is a short one I know but I promise the next one will be longer anyway guys enjoy!**

Peter awoke in his new room in Titians tower in the early morning light he had slept like a log last night. He went down into the kitchen to get some food when he found a note from the Robin telling him that they would be gone for most of the day.

Peter grinned that meant he ha the tower all to himself. He went to the kitchen and cooked himself some eggs and ate breakfast. After this he went to shower and once he was done with that he made his way towards the living room in nothing but a towel around his waist. He didn't see the person outside the window until he heard a nock on the window.

Peter froze as he saw Terra outside floating on a rock looking at him both her checks were crimson red she mouthed three words. Who Are You?

Peter pointed to the spider costume on the couch and mouthed back. Spider-Man.

She gave him a questionable look. Then pointed up indicating she was going up to the roof. Peter nodded at this and quickly went to get clean cloths on and meet Terra on the roof.

When he finally got up to the roof he saw Terra looking out into the city limits. He slowly walked towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Hi"

This caused Terra to jump and look behind her to see Peter standing next to her she regained her composure and managed to make a smile. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Ha ha I was trying to"

She looked at him again then finally connected the dots. This was the guy that had gotten her a room when she first got here. So this guy was Spider-Man. She grinned and decided to have a little fun with him.

" I though you'd be taller" she said grinning

"Oh don't start that please I've gotten that way to many times before" said Peter rolling his eyes.

This caused both of them to laugh. Then an awkward silence filled the air for a little while until Terra broke the ice.

"So what's your real name by the way"?

"Peter…. Peter Parker"

She smiled at the name. It was cute and fit him perfectly. When Terra asked where the rest of the Titians were. She was surprised to hear they had left. That put a dent into her plan but she only had to get close to one of the Titians and Peter was the only one.

"So Peter there's this pizza place downtown do you wanna go get some?" she asked looking down at the ground and rubbing her head.

Peter smiled he was actually starving. He nodded and Terra smiled he liked that about her. For some odd reason she reminded him of Gwen they looked the same and the personalities were somewhat similar. He quickly shoo this on and grabbed hold of Terra's waist as she lifted them off the ground towards the city.

The pizza place was right in the center of downtown. The two teens ate outside and talked about their lives. Terra told Peter about her travels around the country and Peter told Terra about his life in his universe.

Peter was interrupted from his story when his spider sense went off. He grabbed Terra pulling her to the ground just in time before a car came flying over them crashing into the restaurant.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

The two teens turned and saw a huge rock monster creature coming from where the car had been thrown. Peter looked at Terra that meant it was show time.

"Think you can keep him busy while I get changed"

"Yea now go suit up bug boy"

Peter quickly ran towards a nearby alleyway to go change while Terra ran forward to fight the creature head on.

Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
